digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
D-Reaper
The D-Reaper is the main villain of Digimon Tamers, aside from Zhuqiaomon (part of whose motives were to defeat the D-Reaper). It is neither human nor Digimon, but a program. Voiced by Bridget Hoffman Role The D-Reaper was created before Digimon. It is a program designed to delete anything that evolves past its normal parameters. When Digimon and DigiGnomes were introduced to the digital world, the D-Reaper began killing them. Eventually it mysteriously disappeared. Eventually, possibly due to the Digimon evolving, the D-Reaper returned. Baihumon fought it inside a crevice in the Land of the Sovereign, but the D-Reaper won the fight. It also attacked the pit Calumon was imprisoned in, using red blobs of chaos that destroyed whatever they touched. When Zhuqiaomon got near, the D-Reaper injured his wing. The D-Reaper soon got Rika, Renamon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, and Calumon trapped, but Rika and Renamon biomerged to Sakuyamon and seemingly defeated the D-Reaper. However, the D-Reaper survived, shooting a geyser of chaos into the air. When it captured Jeri, it replaced her with an agent in disguise to travel with the humans back to Earth, leading the D-Reaper there as it tried to kill them and their ark, but they made it to Earth. However, the D-Reaper also made it to Earth and began invading with its mass of chaos. The army fought the D-Reaper, but were at a disadvantage. They later got smarter and shot a camera missile inside to see what it looked like on the inside, but the camera was consumed. On Earth, the D-Reaper didn't delete by touching things with chaos, but instead deployed agents. It continued to send agents after the tamers, sending many smaller agents while usually sending one big agent, replacing each with a more powerful agent and creating more of some of them. It used a giant hand to pull Gallantmon inside its mass of chaos. Although not deleted, Gallantmon could not maintain his Mega form inside, and separated. Beelzemon and Calumon tried to save Jeri from inside the D-Reaper's brain, but the D-Reaper trapped Beelzemon with tentacles, and Calumon became trapped inside its brain. Eventually the D-Reaper projected a shield around its brain, in the process making it clearer so Beelzemon, Calumon, and Jeri were visible inside. Gallantmon and Beelzemon fought the D-Reaper, which nearly killed Beelzemon with projectiles, but he was saved by Grani. The army bombed the D-Reaper with radar jammers, but this did not seem to do much. The D-Reaper absorbed Evil Jeri with its tentacles and manifested into a more physical form, situated in the center of the chaos with its brain inside its head. The tamers were forced to retreat for a week while the D-Reaper dominated both Earth and the digital world. It is estimated that the digital world would have been destroyed by then, but at least some of it and the Sovereign remained after the week. Armed with a red card enabling them to retain Mega form inside the chaos, and with a plan by Yamaki and the Monster Makers, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon entered the chaos and fought the D-Reaper a final time. While the others fought Cable Reaper, Gallantmon made his way to the D-Reaper itself, who nearly defeated him until Grani merged with him to turn him Crimson Mode. As Gallantmon fought his way through multiple Horn Strikers and Evil Jeri, Jeri fought back against the D-Reaper, causing Leomon's spirit to briefly return and blast a hole in the D-Reaper's head, which began filling up with its blood. Once Cable Reaper was removed, Shibumi activated Juggernaut, powered by MegaGargomon spinning around in the center of the portal through which the D-Reaper's evolution was accelerated. This created a void to suck in the D-Reaper and devolve it into its most basic stage, less complex than a calculator. As Calumon projected a shield around himself and Jeri, Gallantmon made his way to them, but the D-Reaper attacked them with tentacles. Before it could reach, however, the D-Reaper was caught in the suction of Juggernaut. With a cry of terror, the D-Reaper was sucked into the void of Juggernaut, into oblivion. The rest of the chaos was sucked in as well, devolved to its most basic stage and beyond, "disappearing forever" according to Janyu. Whether this was because the devolution continued or whether this was a side effect of Juggernaut (as affected the Digimon) is unclear. Abilities The D-Reaper has the ability to evolve rapidly. In the digital world, it deletes things by touching them with blobs of chaos. However as this seems like its only attack it is likely that powerful Digimon like Zhuqiaomon and Baihumon, who are merely injured, can't be destroyed by the D-Reaper as easily. On Earth, the D-Reaper can create agents, designed to observe or to attack its enemies. It can also project a shield around its brain, and can heal injuries done to it. However this ability may be limited as it is unable to heal a devastating blow inflicted by the ghost of Leomon. Once in physical form, the D-Reaper has the ability to attack with tentacles and to take the visage of Jeri's face, shooting a dark energy blast from the face's mouth. The D-Reaper also feeds off Jeri's sadness to become more powerful. Agents *Searcher - Common winged agents designed to observe and study Earth *Bubbles - Common agents who use machine gun fire *Pendulum Feet - A small but powerful agent who mimicks attacks. Initially there is one, but the D-Reaper later creates three more. *Creep Hands - A big skeletal agent sent to kill the tamers *Horn Striker - A big green agent sent to kill the tamers. Initially there is only one but eventually Horn Striker is mass-produced *Paratice Head - A big red/pink agent with many mouths. At least two are created. *Optimizer - A giant winged agent who spawns smaller agents. At least two are created. *Evil Jeri - An agent disguised as Jeri. *Cable Reaper - The biggest and most powerful agent, leading the invasion in the digital world and possibly invincible. Personality Despite the fact that it is merely doing what it is programmed to do, referred to by Yamaki as a "misguided program believing it was doing the right thing", the D-Reaper is quite malicious and sadistic about it. It hates Digimon and humans, and believes that they are imperfect and do not deserve to exist. While saying humans only desire destruction and destroy each other, it also views concern and compassion as traits that make humans weak. It also takes pleasure in tormenting Jeri and twisting her memory of Leomon. Believing humans have evolved past their parameters, the D-Reaper wants to consume all life in the universe. The D-Reaper is said to hate vegetables, as it doesn't consume trees and other greenery. It also has a fear of the unknown. The D-Reaper speaks in the third person, and usually in a monotone, except for when its death is near. Trivia *The D-Reaper shares many similarities to the aparoid queen from Star Fox Assault. Both have a similar voice, have a similar goal, deploy "agents" as minions but are considered one entity, have an extremely powerful servant that blocks the heroes' path but is removed by a former enemy, are defeated with the help of a near sacrifice, and are ultimately destroyed by a program. D-Reaper's final form also looks similar to the aparoid queen's first form. *Of the four main non-human antagonists, the D-Reaper is the only one not to be killed by Guilmon, aside from Zhuqiaomon who survives. *In the Japanese version, the D-Reaper was never mentioned to die, but simply went back to its original state. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Terriermon Category:Killed by humans Category:Programs